Charms
by Prof Professor
Summary: Cho Chang seeks out Flitwick to help her get to sleep. A lustful encounter might be the solace that both of them need.


"Professor," Cho said quietly, "Please let me come in."

It was way past the curfew for Hogwarts students, and Prof. Flitwick was usually very consistent with the rules. However, the slight quiver to his pupil's voice twinged his heart, and the old wizard opened the door to his private quarters to see the teenage witch standing there, her blue-trimmed Ravenclaw robes clinging tightly to her young body.

"Miss. Chang, I hope you have a good reason for this," Flitwick said, his voice squeaking.

Cho stepped inside, taking a look around her professor's room, and bit her lip. Turning around, she saw him again and realized with a blush that she had caught him still wearing his night clothes, a cotton pink dressing gown and slippers. His wrinkles cast shadows in the creases of his skin in the candlelight, such a contrast to her smooth and flawless glow. Both stared at each other for a moment, before looking away in embarrassment.

"I can't sleep, professor." Said Cho, looking down into his old face.

"Well," Squeaked Flitwick, "There are many sleeping charms, Miss. Chang."

He was a little surprised then, when Cho crouched down to his level, and he felt one of her soft hands caress his cheek. For the first time in a very long time, Flitwick felt his wand tingle, and it wasn't the one placed on his nightstand.

"You don't need to enchant me, sir." She said seductively, "I am already trapped under your spell." And with that, she leaned in and pressed her full, sweet lips on his thin, wrinkled ones. She kissed him so passionately, and Flitwick nearly toppled over but was able to kiss her forcefully back. They became entwined, and Flitwick dug his long, bony fingers into her silky black hair, pulling her closer into the kiss. He tasted her sweet tongue, it reminded him of candy as she pushed it into his mouth and tried to reach every crevice, slipping into every missing gap of his teeth.

After a long time, they broke the kiss, and panted for breath. Flitwick gasped, pushed his spectacles up his long nose, and took a look at the beauty of his now-panting student. His thirst for her was unquenchable now, and the taboo affair made it all the more unbearable.

"Take me to bed with you, professor," Cho whined. The short wizard nodded his head and they went to his bed, where he hoisted himself up with a stepping stool. Cho knelt at the end of his bed, so her head was level with him.

The witch pulled up his gown and brought Flitwick's erect member to her lips. She cupped the head into her mouth, slowly licking and sucking gently, bringing sharp squeaks of pleasure to her teacher. Gradually she took more and more of him in, before deepthroating all 9 inches of his enormous shaft. His wrinkled dick throbbed painfully, as he tried to refrain from coming too soon into her lungs.

"M-Miss Ch-Chang!" Flitwick gasped, as her sleek, silky head bobbed back and forth between his knobby legs, "I-I'm…"

Unable to keep himself in check any longer, Flitwick shot his load with Cho's lips still wrapped around his dick. Her eyes widened as the hot sticky mess filled her mouth, but she slowly pulled herself from him and swallowed. Licking her lips, Cho giggled and crawled on the bed, over her trembling professor.

"So delicious, sir," She purred. Her black Ravenclaw robes slid from her body, and revealed a set of lacy lingerie. Blue with bronze ribbon, that hugged her frame so appealingly.

"Take my virginity, professor." Cho said, and Flitwick was hard again just looking at her. He had never felt so rushed or young even when he was her age, and he wasn't about to pass the opportunity up.

Without giving him a chance to say no, Cho straddled the older wizard and slipped the rest of his clothing off without much resistance. They kissed passionately again, Cho bent over with remarkable flexibility to touch her professor in his most intimate places. Flitwick shivered at her touches, and his voice trembled out with shaky breath.

"T-ten points to Ravenclaw…" He stammered. Cho smiled cleverly.

"Oh? How much is this worth, professor?" She asked, and kissed his neck before running her tongue up his jaw, scraping past his wiry white beard.

"More… ten more…" Flitwick gasped. He took her breasts in his hands, and squeezed them gently. "F-five for each of these, Miss. Chang…"

"Ravenclaws are good at getting extra points, sir." Cho said slyly, "Let me show you." She took one of his hands, and guided it to her panties. The delicate fabric was wet, and she rubbed one of his long fingers along the front, giving him an idea of what she wanted him to do. Flitwick dipped his digit past her panties and went inside of her, searching for a small nub hidden in her flesh. When Cho gasped sharply and moaned, he knew he had found the magic spot, and rubbed her more intensely. Cho threw her head back, her long hair forming a silky curtain along the arch of her back, and her hips swiveled against his palm.

"Ooooh," Cho closed her eyes, and moaned. "I need you, professor, I need all of you…"

Spreading herself over him, Cho took his dick inside of her. They thrusted against each other, panting and moaning explicit phrases as they embarked on a journey to orgasm. As the candle wick illuminating the bedroom began to reach its end, Cho cried out in pleasure, and Flitwick spilled himself into her as they both hit their climax. Darkness enshrouded them both, but Flitwick could still make out Cho's figure in the dark.

"Well done," He squeaked, "100 points to Ravenclaw."

"Thank you, professor." Cho slipped herself off of him. "I think, I am ready to go to sleep now."

"Oh…" Flitwick pulled his sheets closer to his exposed nakedness. "What splendid news, Miss. Chang."

"But," She threw a last word at her professor before going back to her common room, "I might have trouble sleeping tomorrow, too."

"Well then, Miss. Chang, we'll have to arrange another private session to help you."

"You're too generous, sir."

Sliding her robes back on, Cho left Flitwick's quarter's almost as suddenly as she had arrived. Tuckered out, Flitwick let his eyes droop, and had no trouble falling asleep himself.


End file.
